


A Wonderful Birthday

by HobbitSizedWriter



Series: Something Wonderful [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo goes temporarily insane, Bilbo is a manipulative little shit, Deaf Bilbo, Do I spy a Dwalin and Ori pairing on the horizon?, M/M, Thorin is a Softie, adorable insanity, birthday fic, so is Dwalin, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSizedWriter/pseuds/HobbitSizedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in my "Something Wonderful" series. </p><p>Taking a deaf man to a concert doesn't make much sense. Or does it? Bilbo is about to receive the best birthday present ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of those who have read, reviewed and left kudos for my last fic.  
> I hope you enjoy this one as well!  
> Cheers!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!

**Chapter 1**

**10 August 2007**

Thorin is still trying to get the hang of dating a deaf man. He never thought it would be so different to dating a person with normal hearing.

It is not only the communication that's different. He is still struggling with sign language so all of their conversations are still held on paper, except for the odd "please" and "thank you" signed at the dinner table. Eight weeks into the sign language course and Thorin is still not able to sign the alphabet properly. Most of the other students mastered the letters after the second session.

Bilbo helps him by pointing at random objects and then showing him the sign for said object. But you can only talk so much about cars and houses and trees. And flowers. The curly-haired man loves his flowers and taught Thorin the name and sign of every single flower in his garden.

Having to rely on a pen and paper whenever they are together frustrates Thorin greatly and he often wonders if Bilbo feels the same.

The communication issue is not the only thing that bothers Thorin though. Spending more and more time with a deaf person has made him realise how frustrating it can be to live in a world that heavily relies on sounds.

They went to the cinema once. Bilbo had suggested it because there was a new film coming out that he really wanted to watch. It was sometime after Bilbo had made the suggestion that Thorin had wondered how a trip to the cinema could be in any way pleasurable if you cannot hear what is being said on the screen.

Luckily Bilbo quickly provided him with the information about showings with subtitles. Thorin didn't know that cinemas offered showings with subtitles, but then he had never had the need for one. It had sounded great on the theatre's website but when they arrived at the cinema and the film started, there had been no subtitles. The employees of the theatre had profoundly apologised for the software glitch and had handed out free vouchers for another showing of their choice.

Bilbo hadn't seemed too surprised at the outcome and he told Thorin that this hadn't been the first time he had gone to the cinema only to be disappointed. Now they usually watch DVDs on Thorin's flat screen while snuggling on the soft carpet on his living room floor. Bilbo has a thing for that carpet apparently.

The part that Thorin is struggling with the most however, is the silence. He has never spent so much time in silence than in the last couple of weeks. It isn't just their quiet conversations on paper with a few common signs thrown in now and then.

Bilbo is a very quiet person. He can move so silently that he is able to walk up and stand right behind Thorin without the other man noticing that he is there until Thorin turns around and gets the shit scared out of him. It is ironic how a person that is not able to tell whether he is making any noise or not, is so quiet. It is slightly eerie at times.

Whenever Thorin opens one of his kitchen cabinets to get out a pan or a mug he usually causes a whole lot of noise because his carefully constructed tower of kitchen utensils comes crashing down on him. Bilbo manages to create a three-course meal in Thorin's kitchen without the other man hearing a single sound from where he is working in his study.

Thorin has never been someone to sit alone in his flat. He is used to the loud hustle of his office and the constant chatter of sister and the wails of his young nephew. To spend time with someone as deathly quiet as Bilbo freaks him out sometimes. He usually puts some music on or turns the telly up just to have some background noise. There is also a brand-new radio sitting on a shelf in Bilbo's kitchen now for when Thorin comes over.

The two of them are currently spread out on Bilbo's favourite piece of flooring in Thorin's flat. The curly-haired man is running his fingers through the thick fabric of the carpet while his eyes are trained on the flat screen. They are watching a pre-season football match, one of the few programs that does not require subtitles.

Thorin is propped up behind him, one arm supporting his head while the other is gently running through Bilbo's thick curls. Now and then he grumbles at the players on the screen before leaning down to press a kiss to Bilbo's pointy ear tip. The shorter man shivers every time he does it.

Bilbo is starting to lose track of the match as Thorin's treatment of his ear is building up pressure in certain parts of his body. He rolls over to face the taller man and tugs on the long dark strands of hair to show his irritation. Thorin only chuckles at his annoyed expression and pulls him closer so that Bilbo is hovering above him. The curly-haired man huffs before he relents and presses his lips to Thorin's for a passionate kiss.

Suddenly Thorin pulls away with a groan and rolls his eyes.

Bilbo looks up at him questioningly. Thorin lifts his mobile off the coffee table and holds it up for the shorter man to see. Bilbo nods with understanding when he sees Dwalin's name on the screen before he lays his head onto Thorin's chest, his face turned towards the telly again.

"Dwalin, what do you want?" Thorin grumbles with irritation. He really doesn't want to talk to his friend right now. His fingers absently play with one of Bilbo's honey curls.

_"Why so grumpy? Am I interrupting a good shag?"_

"None of your fucking business. What do you want?" The curl is twirled around his forefinger now and Thorin inspects it with great care. Bilbo huffs as one of the players on the screen misses a perfect opportunity to score.

 _"The Goblins are in town next month."_ Dwalin doesn't have to say anything else. The Goblins are one of his and Thorin's favourite bands. All rock and drums and bass guitars. Just the way they like it.

"Count me in. What's the date? Do we have to take days off work?" The last time the two of them had gone to a concert, they had to stay home for two days to recover.

 _"It's a Saturday. The twenty-second of September. Might have to-"_ Dwalin is interrupted by Thorin's loud groan.

Bilbo looks up when he feels the rumble in the taller man's chest and raises his eyebrows in question. Thorin glances at him for a second before giving him a reassuring smile.

_"Oi! I hope that was not you climaxing. I don't like it when people shag while I'm on the phone with 'em."_

Thorin rolls his eyes. "That's Bilbo's birthday."

 _"So?"_ Dwalin apparently doesn't get the hang of this whole dating business yet.

"I have things planned." Bilbo watches with a furrowed brow as Thorin talks.

 _"Like what? You can fuck him afterwards. Or before. Or you can bring him along. But no shagging!"_ Thorin releases the curl around his finger and pokes Bilbo's button nose.

"Doesn't make sense to take a deaf man to a concert now, does it?"

The silence he gets in response tells him that his friend didn't think of that particular detail. It takes Dwalin a while to come up with a response.

_"But it's The Goblins! You don't wanna miss that, man!"_

Thorin sighs."I'll talk to him. Maybe we can work something out."

_"See that you do, mate. It's gonna be fucking awesome!"_

They bid goodbye and Thorin presses the end-call button before putting the phone back on the table. He rubs his eyes in frustration. Of course he wants to go to the concert. But he also does not want to leave his boyfriend behind on his birthday.

Bilbo watches him patiently before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips to chase away his obvious discontent. Then he raises his eyebrows in a silent question. Thorin sighs and gently pushes himself and the man on top of him into a sitting position. Bilbo hands him the ever present pen and paper with a smile before kissing him again.

The taller man sighs and grabs the offered items.

_That was Dwalin. One of our favourite bands will give a concert next month._

Bilbo raises his eyebrows as he doesn't see the problem and waves for Thorin to go on.

_It's on your birthday though..._

Thorin passes the notepad over and watches for Bilbo's reaction. Surprisingly the shorter man only shrugs before grabbing the pen.

_What band?_

Thorin assumes the other man is just being polite by inquiring about his musical preferences.

_The Goblins_

Bilbo's eyes widen in delight and he basically rips the notepad out of Thorin's hands.

_I LOVE THEM!!!_

When he looks up, he notices Thorin reading his words with a very confused expression on his face. The dark-haired man raises his hand and clumsily signs, _"You are deaf."_ Bilbo nods at the profound statement and then grins before writing an explanation.

_They use a lot of bass. I can't hear the music but I can definitely feel it. The louder the better. I've never been to a concert though. That must be amazing._

Understanding replaces the confusion on Thorin's face and his lips curl into a smile. He pulls the notepad closer to himself.

_Want to come? My birthday present to you._

Bilbo nods enthusiastically. So enthusiastically in fact that Thorin is worried he'll snap his beautiful neck. They kiss and then separate so Thorin can grab his mobile. He shares another kiss with Bilbo while he waits for his friend to pick up the phone.

 _"Did you promise him a good fuck so you can go?"_ That's Dwalin for you. No greeting or niceties.

Thorin pulls a face and the short man next to him giggles before kissing him.

"Why are you so obsessed with my sex life? Must be because you don't have one."

His friend takes a second to reply. _"I bet I've had more shags in the last 8 months than you had in 8 years."_

"You wanna bet on that?" Thorin trails his forefinger along Bilbo's jaw line. The shorter man is once again curled up next to him with his head resting on Thorin's chest, watching him intently.

 _"Talking about sex, are you coming? To the concert?"_ Thorin snorts at his friend's words and brushes his thumb against Bilbo's lips which immediately pucker to press a kiss to his fingertip.

"Yes, I'm coming." He pauses for a second. "And so is Bilbo."

Dwalin has to process this for a second. _"But he's deaf."_ Both of them seem to be able to state the obvious.

"I know. But he likes them, apparently. He told me he can feel the music and he's never been to a concert before. Takes care of the birthday present problem."

 _"I thought you had things planned."_ Damn Dwalin for always remembering the wrong parts of conversations.

"Well, certain things I had planned but I had no idea for a present yet."

 _"You had the birthday sex planned then."_ Dwalin is laughing now. He is right of course.

Thorin grumbles a quick "Goodbye" before he rings off and clunks his phone onto the table with a little more force than necessary. Bilbo lifts his curly head to look at him properly. He wriggles his body around until he is laying on top of Thorin with their bellies pressed together and their faces only inches apart.

The curly-haired man is beaming. A dream is finally coming true. He had always wanted to go to a concert. He had spent hours and hours feeling the vibrations of the music running through his body when he was younger, the stereo turned up all the way when his parents were out. Sadly he hasn't had a chance to do that ever since he moved out of his childhood home because he has always lived in close proximity to other people. Even now, although his parents had bought him a tiny house after he graduated from university. His neighbour live way too close to be safe from busted ear drums and they are way too uptight to appreciate the greatness of The Goblins.

Bilbo leans down and licks Thorin's slightly parted lips with his tongue before he goes in for a full-blown kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My experience with deaf people and the Deaf culture is very limited (non-existent to be exact). This entire scenario is based on research, lots and lots of research. So if there is anyone out there that has more experience than me and finds something that doesn't make sense or is complete bollocks, please do not hesitate to contact me. I'm very motivated to learn more about this topic, not only for the sake of these stories, but to broaden my horizons and satisfy my personal curiosity.
> 
> As this series goes on, there will be more and more sign language used.  
> British Sign Language is in no way related to the English language and has its own grammar and sentence structure. Since I am not fluent in BSL and for the sake of the reader, the parts that are meant to be in BSL will be translated into English to not disrupt the flow of reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**22 September 2007**

Bilbo has been bouncing off the walls of his tiny house in excitement for the last two days. He feels like he is going to burst. Not because he is turning twenty-five today. He has never really cared for his own birthday. But he is going to a concert today. A real concert!

Thorin keeps trying to calm him down by putting those birthday sex plans into action but the smaller man seems to have other things on his mind. Not that he said no to the blowjob his boyfriend offered him this morning. He didn't object to the intense love-making on his sofa either. Or their quick round in the kitchen an hour ago, although the issue of hygiene had crossed his mind for all about five seconds.

He is now perched on the window sill of his study from where he has an excellent view over the street. Dwalin is scheduled to pick them up in about an hour but he can't help himself to be on the lookout anyway. He isn't capable of doing anything else right now. There is too much excitement bubbling inside of him.

Thorin sighs when he stops to stand in the doorway to Bilbo's study in search of his boyfriend only to find the man kneeling half on his desk and half on the window sill with his eyes glued to the street outside.

The curly-haired man turns around before Thorin even enters the room properly to acknowledge his presence. It still freaks Thorin out that Bilbo can see him even when his back is turned to him. He had often wondered if Bilbo has a second pair of eyes in the back of his head. The short man could be standing in front of his bookshelf browsing the written works within with his back turned to the room and he would immediately know when someone enters the room.

Thorin then learned in his sign language class that deaf people have an astound peripheral vision to make up for their lack of hearing.

He steps into the small room and over a stack of books that has been inconveniently placed right in his path. Almost like a trap to prevent him from grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him away from the window. Bilbo's large blue eyes are sparkling with excitement as he watches Thorin come closer. He throws another quick glance out onto the street before he crawls to the edge of his desk to kneel in front of his boyfriend and sling his arms around Thorin's neck.

The dark-haired man pulls him closer and they meet for a kiss. He lets his tongue run along Bilbo's lips before demanding access to his sweet warm mouth. Bilbo obliges readily and puts his small hands on Thorin's broad shoulder before he pulls his legs from underneath himself to sit on the desk properly with his legs now dangling off the ledge.

Thorin is just becoming friends with the idea of another round of sex here in the study when Bilbo pulls away. He grumbles and tries to grab the other man's chin to pull him in for another kiss but Bilbo is already leaning towards the window again to look outside.

Thorin's shoulders sag in frustration and he lets out a groan. He watches as Bilbo presses his button nose against the glass like a child waiting for Father Christmas. Thorin leans over to press a kiss to Bilbo's unruly honey curls and then turns to leave. It seems like he has stopped existing in Bilbo's life for now.

Oh well, might as well catch a game on the telly until Dwalin shows up.

* * *

 

Fifty four minutes later Thorin's view of the television screen gets blocked by Bilbo who unceremoniously dumps a pair of shoes into his lap before the small man rushes off to open the front door. Thorin sighs and dumps the shoes on the floor to put them on as he listens to Dwalin's joyous exclamations in the hallway. He slips his feet into his trainers and turns off the telly before getting up to greet his friend.

Bilbo is just straightening up from tying his own shoes while Dwalin watches him with great amusement when Thorin joins them.

"Bit excited, is he?" Dwalin asks with a nod to the shorter man who is stuffing his keys, wallet, a small notepad and a pen into the pockets of his jeans. Thorin rolls his eyes. "Don't ask," he grumbles and warily eyes Bilbo's short-sleeved button-down. He grabs Bilbo's arm before the curly-haired man can escape outside and pushes him back towards the hall stand and plucks Bilbo's bright green fleece jacket off the hook.

Bilbo pouts as Thorin wrangles him into the jacket. _"Too cold,"_ the taller man signs and kisses him before gently pushing him towards the front door where Dwalin is waiting. The burly man cannot help himself and starts laughing as he sees his friends' interaction. He had never thought he would see Thorin be so caring and gentle to another human being. Both Bilbo and Thorin glare at him.

His amusement does not falter as he watches his best friend slowly extract the keys from Bilbo's pocket to lock the front door. When they reach Dwalin's SUV (he would much rather have a sports car but they don't provide enough space for his burly form), Thorin holds the door to the backseat open and patiently waits for his boyfriend to climb inside before he leans down to him for a kiss. Dwalin snorts at him from behind the steering wheel when he sits down next to him in the passenger seat. Thorin rolls his eyes at him before he turns his head to look at his partner in the back seat, and just maybe to make sure Bilbo fastened his seatbelt properly. The short man doesn't seem to be in full mental capacity today.

Bilbo grins and waves at him before leaning forward and shoving Dwalin's shoulder as an order to start driving already. Dwalin grins and starts the engine. "He's really something," he says as he starts driving and glances at his friend next to him. Thorin groans and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes. "He's gone insane overnight. He got up at six this morning and talked about the concert for over an hour." He sighs. "At least I think it was about the concert. He was signing way too fast for me to understand anything and he didn't bother with a pen and paper. He's lost all respectability. Yesterday he almost busted my ear drums when he turned up my stereo to full volume. And I wasn't even in the flat! I was all the way down in the cellar taking out the rubbish. Found him with his ear pressed to the loudspeaker. The whole building was shaking." Thorin shakes his head in exasperation. "God, Smaug threatened to throw me out." Smaug is Thorin's not so likeable landlord. Dwalin snorts and looks at Bilbo through the rear view mirror. The small man smiles back innocently.

By the time they reach the concert hall, Bilbo is bouncing up and down in his seat and Dwalin experiences first-hand what Thorin has had to deal with for the last two days. The short man is basically pulling them to the entrance after wrestling the tickets out of Dwalin's big hands.

Once they are inside, Thorin can actually convince him to stop for some hotdogs and drinks. The fact that Bilbo Baggins tried to refuse food is reason enough to question the man's sanity. He has never refused food before.

After purchasing their food, the three of them sit down at the table Dwalin managed to conquer. Thorin immediately starts transferring the sliced gherkins from his own hotdog onto Bilbo's. Dwalin watches this with great interest.

"Why didn't you just order it without the gherkins?" he finally asks just as Bilbo rises up to plant a kiss on Thorin's lips. Thorin smiles at the shorter man before turning to his friend. "Bilbo loves gherkins." He shudders and Bilbo looks up from his food to watch him. "He even drinks the juice straight from the jar." Thorin and Dwalin both grimace in disgust. Bilbo takes a large bite from his hotdog and grins at them. He probably knows exactly what they are talking about.

Suddenly he jumps up and shoves his half-eaten hotdog into Thorin's chest before excitedly waiving at someone behind Dwalin. Thorin just so manages to not get ketchup and gherkins all over his shirt and before he knows it Bilbo has left his side and run off into the crowd. Dwalin is trying not to laugh at his friend's sour expression. "You've got your hands full with him, haven't ya?" Thorin can only glare in response before his eyes focus on his boyfriend who is animatedly gesturing to someone a few metres away.

The man he is signing to is just a couple of inches taller than Bilbo with his red hair in a bowl cut while wearing a woollen cardigan. It takes Thorin a second to recognise him. It is Ori from the sign language course. The bloke with the journals that he is constantly writing in and the horrendous knitwear he calls clothes.

Bilbo and Ori are making their way over to the table now. Well, more like Bilbo is pulling Ori along with him. When they reach Thorin and Dwalin, Bilbo starts signing to his grumpy looking boyfriend. All Thorin can understand is _"friend"_ , _"work"_ and a spelling of Ori's name. Luckily Ori seems to recognise him. His eyes widen in disbelief when Bilbo signs the word _"boyfriend"_ but he quickly catches himself and smiles shyly. "H-hi Thorin," he stutters so quietly that Thorin can barely hear him over the roaring of the crowd. "Didn't know you were Bilbo's boyfriend. He-He talks about you a lot but I didn't get the connection." Thorin raises his eyebrows. Ori quickly explains to Bilbo that he and Thorin actually know each other from their evening classes. Bilbo seems very amused by the fact that his friend and boyfriend have been sitting next to each other for the last three months without knowing that they are both there for the same person.

Ori's gaze darts over to Dwalin for a second who is munching on his hotdog while watching the interactions in front of him. The large man manages a smile around the food in his mouth. Thorin had been right when he had told Bilbo that Dwalin always goes all softie on small people.

Bilbo steps in and introduces them to each other. At least he signs Dwalin's name to Ori before he nudges Thorin to introduce Ori to Dwalin since the tattooed man does not have any knowledge of sign language. And why use pen and paper when you have a perfectly perfect boyfriend available?

They invite Ori to sit with them as he waits for his brother to come back from the loo. Having Dwalin and Ori sit next to each other looks even more ridiculous than Bilbo and Thorin sitting together simply because of their completely different appearances. Ori with his knitted cardigan and small stature and Dwalin's tattoos and large muscles make a great contrast.

Bilbo plucks his hotdog from Thorin's hand and finishes eating while Ori tells them, by both signing and speaking, that he does not particularly care for this kind of music and is only here because his brother made him. Bilbo very much appreciates that both Ori and Thorin are taking classes just for him. Since Ori is a translator like Bilbo and therefore highly-skilled in learning languages, he has picked up on sign language much faster than Thorin. Even though he is still nowhere near as fluent, he is able to translate some of the things that are being said and is happy to do so now to include Bilbo in their conversation.

When Ori's brother Nori (the only genetic trait they seem to share is their rust coloured hair) finally joins them, they decide to make their way into the arena together. Dwalin and Nori keep throwing suspicious glances at each other as they push through the crowd. They manage to find a bit of space not too far from the stage and, to Bilbo's delight, very close to the loudspeakers. Dwalin nudges Thorin in the ribs to get his attention. "Might want to keep a closer look on your boyfriend there," he mumbles and gestures over to Bilbo with his head. The curly-haired man is in the process of taking of his socks, his shoes already in a tight grip in his right hand.

Thorin releases a groan before tapping Bilbo on the forearm to get his attention. The other man loses his balance for a second as his right foot is lifted in the air and bumps into Thorin. He smiles apologetically before tugging his sock off and stuffing it in his shoe. He is now completely barefoot.

 _"Shoes on!"_ the taller man signs. Bilbo shakes his head. _"Shoes on!"_ Thorin repeats just in case his boyfriend didn't comprehend his request. But the man only shakes his head again before handing Thorin his shoes. He signs something but Thorin does not understand, so Bilbo gets out his notepad and pen.

_I can't feel anything with shoes on._

Thorin sighs and places Bilbo's trainers under his armpit to write a response.

_You are only going to get stepped on. And people will be jumping up and down. You are only going to feel their fat asses bouncing around._

Bilbo snorts and then points at a security guard.

_Nobody will be standing right underneath the loudspeakers. Except me. Tell that guy please!_

It is true that nobody is mingling too closely to the speakers as the staff has put up barrier tape around the boxes to prevent people from climbing the equipment. Thorin drops his head in resignation as Bilbo is already pulling him towards one of the staff members circulating the area. The guard is reluctant at first. Even when Bilbo gets out his I.D. to prove that he really is completely deaf and will not suffer any hearing damage. But then Thorin begs him to reconsider since it is Bilbo's birthday today and he has been looking forward to this concert for months and the man's strict demeanour starts to crumble.

To move things along, Bilbo seemingly enlarges his already big blue eyes and lets tears flood his beautiful orbs making him look like a lost puppy. The guard's shoulders sag and he relents with a nod and a sigh. Bilbo engulfs the stranger in a hug before practically skipping over to the barrier tape.

"That was his way of saying thank you," Thorin explains to the guard who is watching the curly-haired man in bafflement. "I'll keep a very close eye on him," the man mumbles before walking off to talk to his colleagues about the situation.

Bilbo is sitting cross-legged on the floor right underneath the loudspeaker when his boyfriend finally wanders over. He gets up when Thorin comes to a stop behind the tape and signs, _"Thank_ _you!"_ Then he hands him the notepad.

_BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!_

Thorin smiles. He would do so much more than just manipulating a security guard to make the man in front of him happy. And the concert hasn't even started yet. Bilbo pulls on his collar so he leans down and is rewarded with a very passionate kiss. His hopes for more birthday sex later tonight are rising again.

When the arena darkens, Thorin quickly backs away and pushes his way back through the crowd to Dwalin and their new acquaintances. Developments seem to have been taking place while he was away with Bilbo because Ori and Dwalin suddenly seem very familiar with each other. Nori is meanwhile engaging in a conversation (more like shouting match due to the sound level in the arena) with two shady looking blokes and does not seem overly concerned that huge Dwalin has his big burly arm slung around his tiny brother.

Thorin raises his eyebrows when his best friend meets his gaze but he will have to wait till after the concert to get more details as The Goblins choose that moment to start their show.

For the next two hours Bilbo is exposed to an insane amount of sensory input. His entire body is vibrating with the sound waves coming out of the loudspeakers. If there had ever been hope for him to gain any sense of hearing should medical procedures allow it at some point in the future, he has ruined it tonight. And he doesn't care in the slightest. His teeth have started to hurt halfway through the show from all the vibrations but he just clamps his mouth shut. At times he feels like being lifted off the ground by an invisible force because the floor is shaking so much. That is mostly due to people jumping up and down during a couple of songs.

In addition to the sound, the laser beams and light effects are drilling themselves into his sensitive retinas. When the arena goes dark after the show ends, he fears for a second that he has gone blind. But then the main lighting is turned on and his panic is washed away.

Bilbo sees Thorin make his way over, the shorter man's trainers dangling from his left hand. He had wondered where those had gone and he laughs at the fact that his boyfriend must have held onto the things through the entire show.

Thorin bends down to kiss him when he finally reaches the smaller man. He then offers Bilbo the shoes. The curly-haired man grins at him and then flops onto the ground to put his footwear on. _"Like it?"_ Thorin asks him as he watches Bilbo fiddle with his socks. His boyfriend nods and drops the sock in favour of answering him. _"So amazing!"_ He is going to write down a more detailed description of his experiences later.

They meet up with Dwalin, Ori and Nori just outside the arena. Bilbo then declares he is going to buy a round of ice cream for everyone since it is his birthday. When his boyfriend and the others try to convince him that they should be the ones buying things for him, he tells them that he is more into giving gifts than receiving them (except concert tickets obviously).

He then drags Ori off to the next ice cream stand. Both to have someone help carry the treats and to ask the other man about certain developments. He hasn't missed the quick glances and shy smiles between Ori and Dwalin. _"You like Dwalin then?"_ he asks with a grin as they are waiting in line. Ori blushes and tries to look anywhere but at his friend. Bilbo shoves his shoulder mockingly and he relents. _"He's nice,"_ he signs back. His friend snorts and rolls his eyes. _"Have you asked him for his number?"_ Ori shakes his head and Bilbo pulls out his phone and motions for him to do the same.

Thorin watches as his boyfriend and Ori are waiting in line in front of the ice cream stand. They seem to be exchanging numbers. They have been friends for months though. Why would they trade numbers now? He realises what is going on when Bilbo looks up from Ori's phone to evilly smirk in Dwalin's direction. Thorin's best friend does not notice as he is in a deep conversation with Nori while throwing not so subtle glances in Ori's direction now and then. But he misses the fact that the man is now in possession of his number, courtesy of Bilbo.

Once the group of five is reunited, they enjoy their treats in silence. Mostly because they all have their hands full and Ori and Bilbo are unable to sign to include the deaf man in any conversations. At one point Dwalin complains that they can't embarrass Bilbo by singing "Happy Birthday" to him in front of this whole crowd since it just doesn't have the same effect when the person the song is meant for, can't hear it. The knock over the head he gets from the curly-haired man in response is delayed by about thirty seconds. It takes Ori that long to hand his ice cream cone to his brother and translate to Bilbo what Dwalin had said. And for Bilbo to stand on his tiptoes to actually reach Dwalin's tattooed head.

Eventually they bid Ori and Nori goodbye, after Dwalin tries to drag Ori off to ask for his number which Ori right out refuses to give him. The large man is completely heartbroken and looks like he wants to break into tears. Then he catches a smirking Bilbo as he winks at Ori and he knows that something is up.

As he, Thorin and Bilbo are walking back to his car he receives a text message.

_Bilbo thought it would be funny to play this prank on you by pretending I'm not interested. Not sure if I can agree with him. It's Ori by the way._

Dwalin turns to glare at the short curly-haired man walking behind him and receives an innocent smile in return. He then looks at Thorin. "Tell your boyfriend I really hate him right now."

Thorin takes a second to understand what is going on. He glances between his best friend and the man next to him. Bilbo is looking way too innocent as he is adjusting the zipper of his jacket. Thorin laughs and pulls the shorter closer to himself and presses a kiss to the unruly curls. Bilbo's smile widens.

Dwalin glares at him. "It's not funny!" He is almost stomping along the pavement now and the other two bite their lips to keep from laughing. Realising that his friends are not taking him seriously, he just huffs and decides to text Ori back instead of wasting time on the two love birds.

"You are only finding this funny because he's finally calmed down and you are gonna get a good fuck tonight," he grumbles at his best friend while he is typing. "Just imagine he did that to you!"

Thorin smirks. "Oh, he did." He presses another kiss to Bilbo's head. "Pretended he'd given me a wrong number when I texted him the first time. Little shit that he is." Dwalin snorts in amusement.

They finally reach Dwalin's car and Bilbo untangles himself from Thorin's arms only to stop Dwalin from getting in the vehicle. The short man rubs his fist in circles across his chest while looking up at him with big eyes. For just a second Dwalin thinks he can see remorse in those blue orbs but then Bilbo's lips twitch into a grin.

"He's saying sorry," Thorin provides helpfully as he watches from the sidelines. Dwalin knows that Bilbo is not really sorry for the puppy eyes from before have been replaced with mirth. He ruffles the short man's curls as payback because there is nothing that annoys Bilbo more.

Once they get into the car, Bilbo gets out his notebook. Thanks to Ori he had barely used it tonight. He starts writing before Dwalin has even started the engine. Thorin watches him for a second before starting up a conversation with Dwalin about the recent football scores.

Dwalin drops Bilbo and Thorin off at Bilbo's house. "Have fun!" he calls out to his best friend and then wriggles his bushy eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. Thorin slams the car door shut and flips him the bird before grabbing Bilbo and pulling him close. Dwalin watches them go inside before driving off. Thorin has really changed over the last three months. None of his friends and family would have thought there was a person in this world that could tame Thorin Durin. Until tiny sweet Bilbo Baggins came along. And Dwalin wonders what else this man is capable of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for the reviews and kudos!
> 
> I'll start working on the next part of this series now. So keep your eyes open!

**Chapter 3**

**22 September 2007**

Thorin locks the front door once he and Bilbo are inside. The shorter man has already taken off his shoes and is hanging up his jacket when he sees Thorin come closer. He quickly turns around and stands up on his tiptoes to brush his lips against Thorin's. Just a light touch. He pushes his boyfriend away when the man tries to go for more.

Bilbo wriggles out of the taller man's grasp before the broad arms can wrap around him and walks over to the little hall table where he deposited his notebook when they came inside. He flicks through the pages as he watches Thorin pout and take of his shoes and coat out of the corner of his eye.

When he reaches the page he wanted, he rips it out with great care and skims it one last time before handing it to Thorin. The other man can only watch in confusion as Bilbo quickly scampers upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

Thorin shakes his head at Bilbo's odd behaviour and then glances down at the sheet of paper in his hand. It looks like a letter. Bilbo's writing is not as neat as it usually is due to the fact it was written in the car on their journey home.

He sits down on the bottom step to read it. Bilbo obviously doesn't want to be present when he does so he refrains from going upstairs to look for him.

_Dearest Thorin,_

_sorry for the crappy writing but Dwalin drives like a pig. Does he even know there are speed limits in this country? It's not the bloody Autobahn! How did he get his license? By collecting cereal box tops and sending them in? Who does that anyway, collecting cereal box tops for anything? It's not like the shit you get is really worth the effort._

Thorin snorts. Bilbo seems to be personally offended by those campaigns.

_Anyway, I am not writing this to complain about Dwalin's driving skills. Although, maybe you could mention it to him when you see him again. He's only going to get someone killed._

_I actually wanted to thank you._

_That was fucking amazing tonight!!! I cannot believe I have missed out on so much awesomeness until now. Knocking down the building with your stereo was NOTHING compared to this. Sorry for that, by the way. I wrote a lengthy letter to Mr. Smaug to apologise. I told him I was trying to build up a romantic atmosphere by putting some music on and didn't realise the volume was turned up and that the music was not really romantic at all._

_Now that I come to think about it, I might have forgotten to mention that I'm deaf. So he'll probably throw you out anyway since you now have a real crazy person in your flat. Sorry!_

Thorin rubs his eyes. He doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. Smaug has always tried to find a reason to get him evicted.

_Thank you for making today the best birthday ever! And not just today was amazing. The last three and a half months have been the best months of my life so far (except maybe the first three months after I popped out of my mother's womb. Just eating and sleeping all day! Pure bliss!) and I am hoping to spend many more months in your company._

Thorin stops breathing for a second or two.

_Because you, Thorin Durin, make me the happiest man alive. I can honestly say that you are the love of my life and I cannot imagine spending even one more day of my existence away from you._

_With all the love in the world, Bilbo Baggins_

_P.S.: Of course I told Mr. Smaug I'm deaf. Stop panicking!_

Thorin stares at the letter. He stares. And he stares.

The minutes tick by and he does not move. The oxygen in the room seems to have vanished while he was reading because he finds it difficult to breathe right now.

He rereads the letter but the task of getting air into his lungs does not become easier. Thorin rubs his eyes. Yes, the words are still there. Bilbo Baggins really just declared his undying love for him. For him! Thorin Durin! Most unsociable and grumpy person in the entire Western Hemisphere got a love declaration from the most beautiful, funny, lovable being that has ever existed in this universe and beyond.

Thorin carefully gets up from the step. He wonders what he should do with the letter now. Keep it forever, obviously. Maybe get it framed and put it up somewhere where everyone can see it. Or somewhere private? In his bedroom perhaps? Bilbo would certainly find that hysterical. He decides to put it on the shelf in the kitchen for now, the new radio working as a paperweight. Bilbo won't find it there until Thorin can think of a safer spot for it. When had he gotten so sentimental about a piece of paper?

He slowly walks up the stairs. All the lights are turned off, so he makes his way down the hall to Bilbo's bedroom. This room is just as dark as the rest but he can make out Bilbo's small form under the covers, only his curly head sticking out turned face the door. For a second Thorin fears that the other man has already fallen asleep but then he sees Bilbo biting his lip in the dim light. He is obviously trying not to laugh.

He ignores that for now and very slowly moves to the other side of the bed and starts to undress. He even takes the time to fold his clothes and stack them up in a neat pile before placing them on the chair next to the bed. Bilbo has not moved.

Thorin is now completely naked and he gently lifts up the covers to slide into bed. Bilbo still isn't moving. The taller man shrugs and lies down on his back. He waits. Everything is silent for about two minutes. Then Bilbo lets out a whine and rolls on top of him.

Thorin notes with delight that the shorter man is naked as well. Bilbo eagerly kisses every inch of skin he can get his lips on. It looks like he wants to show Thorin what a fantastic birthday he had and is delighted to return the favour now. And Thorin does not mind. Not at all.

**The End**


End file.
